thomas_the_tank_engines_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Adventures of Wallace
Thomas' Adventures of Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/DreamWorks crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it will be a quadruple feature with Thomas' Adventures of Wallace & Gromit: A Grand Day Out, Thomas' Adventures of Wallace & Gromit: The Wrong Trousers, and Thomas' Adventures of Wallace & Gromit: A Close Shave. Plot Tottington Hall's annual giant vegetable competition is approaching with the coveted Golden Carrot as its prize. Wallace and Gromit provide a humane pest control business, "Anti-Pesto", protecting the townspeople's vegetables. One evening after capturing rabbits found in Lady Tottington's garden, Wallace devises a plan to turn them against vegetables by using his latest invention, the Mind Manipulation-O-Matic to brainwash them. All goes well until Wallace accidentally kicks the machine's switch into "BLOW," and one rabbit gets stuck to Wallace's head causing their minds to fuse before Gromit cuts the power; however, the transfer appears to have worked, as the rabbit shows no interest in vegetables. They name the rabbit Hutch and place him in a cage. That night, a giant rabbit devours many of the town's vegetables. Wallace suspects that Hutch may be the were-rabbit and locks him in a high-security cage. At a town meeting, the hunter Lord Victor Quartermaine offers to shoot the were-rabbit, but Lady Tottington persuades the townsfolk to continue with Anti-Pesto's services. Victor, who seeks to woo Lady Tottington, corners Wallace in the forest, then Wallace transforms into the Were-Rabbit under the light of the full moon and bounds away. Gromit lures Wallace home to protect him. Victor obtains three "24-carrot" gold bullets from the Vicar to use against Wallace. On the day of the vegetable competition, Gromit convinces Wallace that he is indeed the Were-Rabbit, and that he must fix the Mind-o-Matic to undo the curse. Lady Tottington, who has come to like Wallace, visits and tells him about Victor's plan. As the moon rises, Wallace begins to transform, he shuts the door and begs Gromit to hide him. Victor arrives and attempts to shoot Wallace with the golden bullets. Gromit creates a distraction to allow Wallace, as the Were-Rabbit, to escape; the hunter gives chase to the competition. Gromit begins working with Hutch, who has developed Wallace-like traits including his appetite for cheese, and plans to use his giant marrow as bait to lure Wallace to safety. Wallace, as the were-rabbit, creates chaos at the fair. Victor grabs the Golden Carrot trophy to use as ammunition. Wallace carries Lady Tottington atop Tottington Hall, where she discovers Wallace's connection to the were-rabbit. Victor gives chase, revealing that he only wants to impress Lady Tottington for her money. When Gromit arrives, Victor's dog Philip engages him in a dogfight in aeroplanes taken from a fairground attraction. Gromit sends Philip's plane to the ground, then steers his plane into Victor's line of fire as Victor fires at Wallace, causing the bullet to hit the plane instead, much to Victor's outrage. When the plane starts to stop working from the bullet shot, Wallace jumps, grabs Gromit and sacrifices himself to cushion their fall into a cheese tent. Victor gloats about his victory, but Lady Tottington hits him with her giant carrot and he falls into the tent too. In order to protect Wallace from an angry mob, Gromit quickly disguises Victor as the were-rabbit and the mob of townspeople chase him away. Wallace transforms back to his human self and appears dead, but Gromit uses some Stinking Bishop cheese to bring him around. Lady Tottington awards Gromit the Golden Carrot and converts the grounds of Tottington Hall into a habitat for Hutch and the other rabbits. Trivia * Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Movies Category:Comedy films Category:Horror films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Peter Sallis Category:Thomas' Adventures Series